In closable containers intended to be used to house electrical equipment in surroundings which may be regarded as fire hazardous, such as in mines, it is desired that the access doors to such containers should be capable of secure closure, in the sense that the edges of a door should provide an accurate fit with the surrounding wall areas along the entire length of the door edges. This is necessary to prevent the escape from such a container of sparks or flames capable of causing a conflagration outside the container should a fire or an explosion occur within the container. Such a continuous tight closing fit may be achieved by providing a plurality of securing means, such as bolts, at spaced intervals along the edges of a door. However, closure means of such a nature would be troublesome and time-consuming to open and close intentionally, eg for inspection purposes
It has been proposed to provide a fireproof door for flameproof containers in which closure of the door is achieved by means of a locking handle pivoted about an eccentric axis. It is expected, however, that such an arrangement would in practice be subject to limitation as to the dimensions of the door which could effectively be closed in that manner with the required degree of accuracy. The overall dimensions of the container would likewise be limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a closable container having access doors capable of secure closure so as to be suitable to be used as a flameproof housing for electrical equipment.